


Alot, alot

by wolfinpink



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Smut, No sex though, Virgin 10K (Z Nation), shy 10k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinpink/pseuds/wolfinpink
Summary: Reader and 10K get separated from the group and have to hide out for the night. Some feelings are finally aired in the open and hot making out ensues.





	Alot, alot

**Author's Note:**

> Also that thing with his mouth 10K does. You know that thing? The part where he licks his lips. It kills me. This is the first smut-ish thing I've ever written, let me know what you think! Enjoyyy

“10K!” You cry, pulling your knife from the skull of another Z. The serrated edge makes a ripping sound before the body drops to the ground. The darkhaired boy turns to you, lowering the sights of his rifle. His face is contorted, brows knitted together, mouth turned down.

“We gotta go!” Your voice barely rises above the carnage in front of you. Spluttering growls and guttural moans fill the air as you battle to keep the dead from bringing you into their fold. You split the face of another Z that charges you, but this time the knife goes down with your foe. The jagged edges catching in segments of skull. You’re weaponless and you stagger back.

“We’ll circle around.” There’s an edge of hysteria to your voice now. The crowd of Zs is only growing, for every one you drop, two more seem to surge to the forefront. 10K takes once last glace over the horde to see the others retreating on the other side, before running to your aid.

He unclips a small blade from his hip and pushes it into your hand as you both flee. 

You bolt down the street, creating some breathing space between you and the horde. What seemed like a quiet township turned out to be the worst place to run out of gas. It had taken one shot from Warrens pistol to draw out the dead. They crawled out of every alleyway, every open gutter, out from the wheels of stripped cars. 

You remember 10K push you out of the way of a runner, landing square on top of you, and knocking the wind out of you both. By the time you’d scrambled up, there was a torrent of Zs between you and the rest of the group. 

Now you sprinted down the bitumen away from them, and all of your supplies. 

“Down here.” He calls, and you veer right behind him down an alley. You choke out a cry as your body rams into his when he suddenly stops. At least five more Zs are staggering their way up the ally towards you and the horde behind is closing off your exit.

You glance around frantically, but the ally walls are tall, boxing you into a death match. You turn to look up to 10K. His chest is still heaving from the run, his sea-green eyes just as wild as yours are. For a moment your greatest regret is not having the guts to tell him how you’ve felt since the moment you saw him. Now he’s about to see your guts strewn over piles of garbage as his own are pulled apart.

He stares into your eyes for a moment, tongue darting out to wet his lips. The butterflies you usually feel every time your eyes lock have been replaced by crazed bats. Then your eyes snap up, looking at something above him. He follows your line of sight to a caged ladder nearly a meter above your head. You look back and nod once.

Moving in tandem, he kneels and laces his fingers together as you clamp your teeth down on your blade. You step into his hands and as he propels you upwards you leap through the air, grabbing the bottom rung of the ladder. It begins to slide down at once and you claw your way up as fast as you can to get out of 10Ks way.

A sigh of air rushes from your nose as you hear his hands clutch the ladder rungs and he begins to pull himself up. You scale two floors before reaching the top to pull yourself onto the roof. Immediately turning you take 10Ks hand and help him up as well, where you both collapse, rolling onto your backs to gasp.

The growls of the pack are somewhat muted by the distance and bricks now, but they continue to scramble at the bottom of the ladder. The moments that tick by as you both catch your breath feel like hours, but finally 10K props himself up on his elbows to look at you.

“You good?” He asks.

“Yeah. This place is mad though.”

You both clamber to your feet to survey your situation. There’s a chained door to a flight of stairs in one corner of the roof. Even if you had the equipment to break it, you have no idea what the building below you holds. There’s some empty cans, and food wrappers dotting the ground, and a heavy, rolled up rug next to some used candles and a brandy bottle.

“Someone was staying here.” You say, checking over the candles, “at least for a little while.”

10K looks over the edge of the roof and sighs.

“There’s a lot down there.” He says, “Like, a lot, a lot.” One gloved hand comes up to scrub at his eyes.

He looks so isolated, standing by the edge of the building as the sun sets, pawing at his face. Like a lost puppy. You scold yourself for the comparison but it doesn’t dissipate. It’s not that 10K is defenceless. Far from it. But when you look at him, you feel like here’s someone who barely got to taste the world before. Soon he’ll have more memories of living in the apocalypse than of the real world. Three years ago he was barely 15 when it all happened. At least you had been 18, you’d experienced some of the freedom that comes with being an adult. You’d made bad decisions and not had your life in the balance, you’d gotten your licence, got drunk, had sex. You don’t think he’s ever even been kissed before.

You walk over to him and place your hand on his, bringing it away from his face.

“Hey,” You say softly, “we’ll get back to them. No one is leaving anybody.”

10Ks features soften as he looks down at you cupping his hand. When his eyes move up to yours, there’s a red glow to his cheeks. This makes your heart jump and the tips of your ears begin to warm. You pull away quickly and take a few steps back to the middle of the roof.

“But not tonight, I think.” You cough, “they’re probably gonna hole up somewhere and wait for morning. We can meet back up then.”

10K agrees, albeit begrudgingly, and you roll out the rug, emptying out your belongings for a quick stock check. A granola bar, half a bottle of water and some peanuts. Along with several bullets for 10Ks rifle and two decent blades. You check around the roof but all you find are the candles with a few hours left of light and the brandy bottle. You pop it open to take a sniff, assuming its rancid water.

“Woah.” You choke on the aroma.

“What?” 10K looks up as he sits cross legged on the rug, snapping the bar in half and dividing the peanuts.

“This is actual brandy.” You grin, “I love brandy. A lot.”

10K chuckles as you dramatically embrace the bottle, “A lot?”

“A lot, a lot.” You laugh.

You sink down on the rug and pull your jacket tighter around you.

“It’s gonna be a cold one, lets have a toast to warm the night.” You smile, holding the bottle up.

“You know alcohol actually -” 10K starts to make fun of you, but you shush him into silence.

“This is the apocalypse, a certain amount of lying to oneself is necessary for survival.” You explain, and take a swig. The liquid is so sweet, you’re sure the sugar burns more than the alcohol. It coats your tongue in a warm intimate way and you shiver in response.

10K takes the bottle for a sip before handing it back to you. His tongue slips out to wet his lips afterwards and a little fire ignites in your stomach. You’ve spent months watching the sniper do this every time he looks down his scope, or surveys a new area, or just watches the scenery flash by in the bed of a truck. It’s more intoxicating than any liquor could ever prove to be, you’re positive. 

“What?” You ask suddenly lowering the bottle and wiping your mouth on your sleeve. Your heart squeezes as you realise he was staring at you. His cheeks flood with colour and he chokes out some explanation about spacing out. 

“You’re red.” You say, slowly passing the bottle. He snatches it back and takes a quick sip.

“I go kinda red when I drink.” He says quietly. 

10K drops his eyes and begins carefully picking apart his food. The sun is setting fast now, the gentle Z groans almost seem to be melting into the background like crickets chirping. You eat quietly together, taking the bottle in turns. 10K sneaks looks at you while you’re drinking, glancing away when your eyes connect. He finishes the last few drops.

“I’m sorry about before.” He says quickly. The words jumble together and it takes you a moment to untangle their meaning.

“In the alley, I told you to follow me and we nearly got torn apart.” He explains, being careful to avoid your eyes.

“Any way we went would have been bad.” You reply, “there were too many.”

“Still, I’m sorry. If you hadn’t have seen the ladder, we’d be down there right now.” He motions to the side of the building where you can still hear the shuffle of Z feet.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re up here now.” You say.

“And before that.” He continues, “I shouldn’t have pushed you away from the group. It was stupid.”

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure you were saving my life.” You say softly.

“Warren said to let her take it out, but when I saw it going for you I just blanked.” He starts wringing his hands together, fingerless gloves creasing under the pressure of his fingers.

“Life and death moments are a thing, 10K. You just do what feels right sometimes.” You ache to put your hands on his to still him, but he’s practically vibrating with nerves and you’re not sure what to do.

“What if what feels right isn’t right?” He asks, his hands slowing down.

“We’re getting very philosophy class right now, and I didn’t get that credit.” You try and laugh it off but the chuckle dies in your throat as he looks up at you.

His eyes are half lidden under his wrinkled brow, the goggles on his forehead having slid too far. For a moment he stares at you, troubled face seeming still in thought, before his jaw sets. His eyes clear and he lets out a small sigh.

Before you can attempt to comfort him he surges forward and pushes his lips to yours. For a second you can feel his warm breath as he exhales, he tastes like oats and brandy. His chapped lips are unbelievably soft and you have to stop yourself from whining as he breaks the kiss off and sits back.

His eyes are wide, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stares at you, waiting to gauge your reaction. You’re a little too stunned to speak as your hand lifts up and you run your fingers over your lips where he had just touched you. When the silence becomes too much he speaks.

“I like you. A lot.” He says quietly. Your heart is a miss-beating mess as you stare at him, awed. When his tongue slips out to wet his lips this time you can’t hold back. You quickly close the distance between you on the rug and push your lips to his. You feel him gasp under your mouth before his hands slide around your waist, pulling you closer.

You hands move into his hair and push the goggles off his head. Slanting your mouth against his, your tongue runs over his lips, begging for entry. His mouth opens in response and you slip inside. He emits a soft moan when your tongues touch and it sends heat shooting into your stomach. And lower.

Before you’ve made the decision, your body is moving forward, right leg swinging over his lap and soon you’re straddling him. His hands are hesitant, shaking a little as he grips your waist. Your hands slip down his neck, over his torso and hover at the bottom of his shirt. Your fingers slide underneath a little to feel his stomach. As his muscles contract at your touch you push further underneath.

On his lap you can feel him hardening against you and you give an experimental grind, trying to relieve the heat in your core. He shivers as you push against him and lets out a breathy moan.

His skin is soft and your fingers run over his abs lightly, making him gasp with the sensation. You notice that although he’s responsive to your lips, his hands have barely moved. After a few moments you let your hands splay on his chest and you pull back from the kiss to look in his eyes.

“Is this okay?” You murmur, breathless. 

His quick nods are followed by a thick swallow.

“But I haven’t.. I’ve never..” He stutters in between breaths.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything.” You say. Your hands retreat from his skin and one comes to rest on his clothed chest, the other cups his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” You whisper smiling.

He chuckles, some of the nervous tension leaving his shoulders.

“I could tell.” He whispers back.

You press a gentle kiss to his lips, the fire between you both is still there just under the surface but it’s contained for the moment.

“I like you a lot too.” You say against his lips, and he kisses you back gently, holding you tighter to him.


End file.
